The present invention is directed to the roofing arts. It finds particular application to a surface mounted counter flashing system and method that seals roofing material. It is to be appreciated that the present invention also finds application to other roof and wall sealing systems which may include reglets, flashings, and/or coping structures.
Reglet, flashing, and counter flashing devices have been used to form water-tight seals and covers for joints or termination areas of different wall materials of roofs. Many of these prior art devices have been found to be difficult to assemble and install, and have been unsatisfactory in installations covering the termination of a water-proof roofing membrane extending along a portion of the wall. In addition, longitudinally adjacent sections of these devices have been difficult to properly align, thus, presenting the possibility of leaks at adjoining section joints. This makes a precise installation difficult and expensive to achieve. Additionally, installation forces exerted on the components of some prior art reglet or flashing structures cause the components to rotate or be pulled. As a result, sealants may pull away from the wall and/or break between adjoining sections causing adverse effects to the water-proofing performance of the wall membranes. Furthermore, many prior art reglet, flashing and counter flashing assemblies have not properly allowed for longitudinal expansion or movement of sections mounted end-to-end. Movement of adjacent sections which are sealed at their joint can break the seal and present the possibility of leakage.
The present invention provides a new and unique surface mount counter flashing system and method which cures the above problems and others.